Tainted Love
by LE McMurray
Summary: When the location of Sha're is discovered the team go to save her but all may not be as it seems. Sequel to 'Where Is Love'.


Author's notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

I had to do a sequel.

* * *

Daniel smiled watching as Skaara hugged Jack. The irresistible eagerness the boy had for everything was just shining in his face as he made his peace with Teal'c before giving Sam a huge hug.

"Dan'iel," Skaara smiled, "Father is well?"

"He's fine," Daniel replied softly, "He'll be completely overjoyed that you're safe."

"I am looking forward to seeing home once more," Skaara said, "And I look forward to seeing your home O'Neill."

"We'll see if I can persuade Hammond to let you out for a barbecue," Jack promised.

"Bar-be-que?" Skaara asked.

"You'll love it," Sam said as they all started moving to the Stargate.

Daniel found himself walking behind them watching Skaara. Despite his tiredness when Klorel was still within him he had shaken off all traces of the Gould. Skaara was his usual bright, curious, exuberant self and Daniel wanted to be happy. He wanted to be overjoyed that Skaara was free but one thing was on his mind. Sha're. They still didn't know if Apophis had managed to revive her and if he had whether Ammonet was still in her or not.

"Daniel?" Jack said.

"I'm coming," Daniel caught up with them, "I'm coming."

x

Skaara was sitting playing with Cassie's dog in Jack's back garden. Cassie was sitting next to him telling him about Jack's Earth rules which he kept adding to every time he saw Cassie.

"He seems to be adapting to being himself again," Hammond said joining Daniel watch his brother in law.

"Skaara's resilient," Daniel said quietly, "After his friend Nebeuh was killed in the battle against Ra I remember seeing him grieve before he decided that his friend would want him to live."

"Are you alright Dr Jackson?" Hammond asked concerned.

"I'm fine," Daniel replied quickly giving him a fake smile, "I'm just fine."

"Of course," Hammond said knowing he would get nothing other than that.

"Dan'iel," Skaara smiled waving him over, "Cassie was telling me about something called ice-cream."

Daniel laughed as he sat with his brother, "Jack has plenty for after the burgers."

"Yes," Cassie grinned.

"Cassie," Jack called, "Your Mom wants you."

Cassie shrugged and headed to find Janet leaving Skaara and Daniel alone.

"Jack told me about Sha're," Skaara said softly, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Daniel replied automatically.

"I know you are lying," Skaara told him with a frown, "You cannot lie when you speak of my sister."

Daniel sighed, "It hurts. I thought she was finally at peace and Apophis finally dead and no longer able to hurt her but it wasn't true. Skaara, I miss her so much."

Skaara placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, "I saw her before she was sent to Abydos to have the child. Klorel was sleeping and Ammonet was dormant."

Daniel watched him, "What happened?"

"She was afraid that you would no longer love her," Skaara said quietly, "I reminded her that you loved her no matter what."

"She thought I hated her," Daniel told him, "Mind you I didn't help by walking out when I realised about Apophis being the child's father."

"You had good reason to be upset," Skaara was consoling, "But you did tell her…"

"Teal'c reminded me how selfish I was being and I went back in. I held her and reassured her and told her how much I loved her," Daniel sighed, "Heru-Ur arrived when we tried to bring her back here and I had to deliver the baby in the cave where we hid from Ra."

"Where is the child?" Skaara asked.

"I don't know," Daniel whispered, "Ammonet hid him before…before…"

"Dan'iel," Skaara said.

"Yes?"

"My sister loves you. Never forget that," Skaara told him as they were called for food.

x

Jack handed Skaara the soda and sat beside him.

"Thank you for letting me stay a few days," Skaara said.

"We've got a lot to catch up on," Jack replied, "Besides it'll give you time to get used to being yourself before you see Kasuf."

"I miss Abydos," Skaara sighed, "And Sha're."

Jack's head dropped, "Yeah, I don't doubt it."

"Dan'iel misses her deeply," Skaara said.

"He missed you both," Jack told him, "You've been at the front of his mind from the moment you were both taken."

"Jack," Skaara said softly, "I believe I may know where Apophis is."

"What?"

"It is a faint memory from Klorel," Skaara said, "It is a planet that Apophis used to store weapons in case he needed them."

"You know the symbols?" Jack asked.

"Yes," Skaara said, "But…"

"But what?"

"If he is there the Stargate shall be heavily guarded."

"Just give me the symbols and I'll talk to Jacob about it," Jack told him, "We'll do our best to save her Skaara, but this time I'm not promising. I can't do that again. Not to you and not to Daniel. So don't tell him about this."

"I won't," Skaara promised.

* * *

The Gate burst open and five figures stepped through onto Abydos.

"It is good to be home," Skaara said taking a deep breath.

"Yeah," Daniel agreed with a soft smile, "Come on. Your father is going to be pleased to see you."

"It will be wonderful to see him," Skaara said as they started walking.

Jack watched as Daniel and Skaara took the lead, Sam walked with him and Teal'c walked at the rear.

"You said something about Skaara knowing symbols to Dad," Sam said quietly, "I'm guessing you don't want Daniel to know but I want to know."

"Skaara knows of a secret hideout," Jack explained, "I asked Jacob to look it up. We'll find out in a few weeks but do not say anything to Daniel. I don't want to get his hopes up."

Sam nodded in understanding, "Abydos is good for him," she murmured, "I don't think he's looked so alive since he came back with the news about Sha're."

Jack nodded, "He's been pretty depressed."

The sudden noise of people yelling enveloped them as Skaara was surrounded by people hugging him and talking. Daniel smiled especially when Kasuf came out to see the commotion.

"Skaara?" he cried in amazement.

Skaara grinned before launching himself into his father's embrace, "Father."

Jack felt some tears in his eyes as he watched the reunion between father and son; he smiled even more when Daniel was grabbed into the embrace.

They'd stayed a few days before they had to leave. Saying goodbye again to Skaara was hard and Jack had to take Daniel's arm to get him to leave.

"We'll see you soon," Jack promised as Daniel hugged both Skaara and Kasuf once more before they walked back through to Earth.

* * *

Daniel sat in his seat at the briefing table waiting to find out why they'd been called. The past few months he wasn't sure how he managed to keep going. He felt like his life had just done a quick rerun and he was right back to where he'd started. Having recently found then let Sha're's child go to protect him had deepened Daniel's depression even more. He found he completely loved the child. The eyes similar to his mother, the gurgles and the way he grabbed a fistful of Daniel's shirt when Daniel held him. Then he was gone. Just like everyone else Daniel had ever loved.

Every morning he woke up and stared at the ceiling until he finally found the strength to get up. After a few weeks he used Jack's annoyed voice from his answering machine to get himself moving.

"Okay, guys," Jacob suddenly appeared, "Thanks to Skaara we have tracked down Apophis."

"What?" Daniel stared at him, "What did he give you?"

"He remembered some symbols," Jack explained, "I didn't want you to know until we were sure," he paused taking a deep breath, "She's there Daniel."

Daniel felt Sam gently take his hand, "Daniel? Are you okay?"

"Sha're is alive?" he whispered taking a few deep breaths, "Okay. What have you found out?"

"Apophis is trying desperately to bulk up his forces," Jacob explained, "He's going around strongholds he used to have to try and get support. We managed to get a Tok'ra into the court as one of Ammonet's attendants."

"Ammonet?" Daniel asked, "So she's still there."

"Actually, we're not sure," Jacob said, "The Tok'ra we sent doesn't have a symbiote so couldn't tell. There are rumours that Ammonet does not have the usual Gould characteristics."

"What do you mean Dad?" Sam frowned.

"Her strength is nothing like any other Gould," Jacob explained, "And our operative has said he's never seen her eyes glow. We think that Apophis used Nishta on her."

"Meaning she believes herself to be Ammonet," Teal'c said, "Her loyalty will be his even though there is no Goa'uld within her."

"Can you get SG1 there?" Hammond asked Jacob.

Jacob nodded, "We can sneak in by ship. The Stargate is too heavily guarded to get through it."

"When do we go?" Daniel asked.

Hammond looked at him, "You leave in two hours."

x

Jacob saw Daniel waiting in the Gateroom and walked over to him.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah," Daniel nodded, "Jacob, they are completely sure it's really her and not someone who looks similar. You're completely sure?"

"Jack copied your photo so we could be sure," Jacob told him, "Our spy recorded some images and I checked them myself. It's your wife."

"Do you have them?" Daniel asked quietly.

"Are you sure…"

"Jacob, please. If you have a few pictures I'd like to see for myself," Daniel told him.

Jacob nodded and pulled out a small Tok'ra device. Activating it he put up the pictures taken. Daniel stared at them with a blank expression.

"It's her," he said finally, "If this is Nishta then I just have to zat her once, right?"

Jacob nodded, "You don't have to do it Daniel. One of us would be…"

"If I get the chance I'll do it," Daniel told him, "It's my responsibility to help her."

Jack who'd been nearby listening joined them, "Are we ready to travel Tok'ra Air once more?"

Jacob rolled his eyes at Jack pleased that Daniel gave a soft smile, "We need a better name for it."

"And better in-flight meals," Jack shot back as he took his position at Daniel's side.

Sam and Teal'c arrived and the Gate started to dial. Very quickly they were on their way to try and rescue Sha're.

x

Sam sat watching as Daniel turned his zat gun in his hands over and over. He hadn't been with them since they'd stepped through the Gate his mind completely consumed with what he was going to do.

"Why does he think he's going to have to shoot her?" Sam murmured to Jack who was flipping through the book he'd brought with him.

"Cause he feels it's his responsibility," Jack told her, "He couldn't shoot to injure her the last time and she died. This time he feels he has to do it. We just have to try and get there first."

"I wish he'd stop playing with the zat," she sighed, "It's making me nervous."

"Do me a favour Carter," Jack said, "Make him eat something. If I try he'll go all stubborn on me but if you give him your usual charming smile he'll fold."

"I'm flattered," Sam said with a bemused look, "I think."

"And you'll never know," Jack told her before he went to talk to Jacob.

Sam gave a soft laugh before she pulled herself up and rummaged through her pack for some food.

"Here," she handed Daniel it before he could register what she was giving him, "Eat."

"I'm not hungry Sam," Daniel told her quietly.

"When did you eat last?" she asked him.

"Breakfast," he told her.

"Which was over six hours ago and all you had was two bites of toast," Sam replied, "You're not going to be any help if you collapse with hunger. Janet will have a fit if you do."

A soft smile appeared on his face, "Okay," he promised, "I'll eat."

"Good," Sam smiled taking a seat beside him, "I promise chocolate if you finish your dinner."

"Yes mother," Daniel gave her a smile while she laughed.

x

Jacob looked at Jack questioningly when he stopped peering through the door.

"What are you watching?"

"Your daughter persuading Daniel to eat," Jack told him, "As usual he can't refuse her."

"We've still got a few hours before we get there," Jacob told him, "You should all probably get some rest if you can."

"We will but first what can we expect when we get there?" Jack asked.

"The planet looks abandoned," Jacob told him, "The Gate is heavily guarded but other than that we could land in the middle of the palace and have a good chance of nobody noticing."

Jack nodded thoughtfully, "Good. Where's Sha're?"

"She's in this part of the palace," Jacob pulled up a display for him, "According to our contact she never leaves here. Apophis doesn't let her."

"Is our good buddy there?" Jack grimaced.

"No," Jacob told him, "He was spotted trying to consolidate his position as leader of Sokar's forces on a planet called Verda. It's not even got a Stargate so he used a ship to get there. It's unlikely he'd be able to get to this system never mind the planet within the next week."

"Unlikely?"

"Never say never Jack," Jacob grinned.

"You're far too cheerful," Jack shuddered, "That bothers me."

"Life is too short," Jacob told him with a laugh, "And I know that better than anyone."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Wake me when we're an hour away."

* * *

They crept through the woods away from where the ship had placed them while Jacob waited in orbit. Jack led them with Teal'c at the rear.

"Jack do you know where you're going?" Daniel asked after a while.

"Jacob gave me instructions before we got here," Jack told him, "We should run into our contact in a few minutes."

Daniel nodded before retreating back into his thoughts.

"Colonel," Martouf called motioning them over.

"Marty?" Jack asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I was asked to take over from Ellis so I could guide you through the palace," Martouf told them.

"Can we go and get out of here as fast as possible?" Daniel asked testily.

"Of course," Martouf told him motioning them to follow him, "There is a secret entrance into the palace here."

Following Martouf they made their way into the palace avoiding all the Jaffa easily making their way to the private chambers of Ammonet.

x

They entered the room to find Sha're sitting brushing her hair out. When they appeared in the mirror she was looking in she dropped the brush turning to them.

"Dan'iel!!" she cried jumping up and throwing herself into his arms, "I knew you would come. I knew it."

Daniel looked confused as her arms wrapped around his neck, "Sha're, what…how…"

"He gave me some strange powder that I knew was meant to make me obey him," she explained still touching her cheek to his, "I pretended to obey so he would not hurt me. I knew you would find some way to find me."

Jack exchanged glances with Sam who shrugged and shook her head, there was no Goa'uld inside Sha're.

"Let's get out of here," Jack said, "Sha're, do you know where the rings are?"

She looked over at him as though she'd just noticed the others were there, "I think so," she frowned as she thought about it, "Yes. They are nearby. I saw them one day when I was exploring."

"Good," Jack said, "Lead on."

Sha're nodded and taking Daniel's hand led them through the halls.

"Is it me or was that way too easy?" Jack muttered to Sam.

Sam shrugged, "There's no Goa'uld inside her. I can't feel anything and it is very possible that the protein in her blood stopped the Nishta having any effect on her if that was what he used."

"But when Seth used that stuff on you it worked," Jack reminded her, "So…"

"So, this might not really be Sha're," Sam said, "But she seems so happy to see him."

"Let's just keep an eye on her till we get back to Earth and Janet can figure out what the hell is happening," Jack told her before he pulled out his communicator, "Jacob, we've got her and we're heading to the rings."

"Just give me the word and you'll be out of there," Jacob replied.

"Sha're," Jack called, "How far?"

"Just in here," she replied pulling them into the empty room where the rings were clearly visible.

"Jacob," Jack called, "We're coming up."

* * *

Daniel's arms were wrapped tightly around his wife as they appeared on the ship. She had a small smile on her face as she leaned against him.

"Home James," Jack called.

"That is Jacob, O'Neill," Teal'c said confused.

"Never mind," Jack sighed as he dropped to a seat, "Jacob, please take us home."

"On our way," Jacob smiled.

"Dan'iel," Sha're murmured to him.

Daniel looked around and dropped his pack to one side before he led her into the separate room.

"I don't like how easy that was," Sam said once Daniel was out of hearing, "She seems fine but something about this whole thing just worries me."

"I know," Jack agreed, "Let's just try and step carefully around her."

x

"I missed you," Daniel whispered as they sat together, "I never thought I'd be able to hold you again."

"I am so relieved you are finally here," Sha're told him sliding her arms around him under his jacket, "I knew you would come for me."

Daniel gently pressed a kiss to her mass of black hair, "Thanks to Skaara we found you."

Sha're moved up till her mouth pressed to his kissing him hard her hands sliding along his arms, "Skaara is alright?"

"Yes," Daniel murmured as Sha're continued to kiss him, "He's back on Abydos safe with your father."

Sha're 's mouth slid along his neck before she leaned into his ear, "Dan'iel, where is the child?"

"I don't know," he confessed, "I wish I did but I don't. He was taken by a guardian somewhere were he'd be safe."

"Then you do not have him?" she frowned.

"He's safe," Daniel assured her.

"Good," Sha're murmured as her hands slid around his waist.

Daniel suddenly saw his knife coming towards him. He grabbed her arm trying desperately to get it away from her as her face twisted in loathing at him.

"Sha're?" he cried.

"Do you really think I would love you after you abandoned me?" she sneered at him, "After you let your friend, that traitor kill me? I despise you."

Daniel twisted and the knife smashed against the wall where his head had been, "Sha're I'm sorry," he grabbed her wrist and managed to flick the knife away.

"You should be," Sha're spat at him, "I only allowed you to touch me so I could discover where my child is. The child my Lord Apophis gave to me. Something you never could."

Daniel flinched giving Sha're the opportunity to wrench one hand free. She slashed him across the face with her nails before pulling away and grabbing the knife again. Daniel pressed his hand to his cheek feeling blood warm between his fingers. Sha're took one more look at him before she ran.

x

Sam stood at the back of the cockpit listening to her father and her CO argue over nothing. They'd been throwing insults back and forth for the past ten minutes, each one getting worse and more inventive. Pain ripped through her as she was grabbed by the hair and a knife pressed against her throat.

"Sha're?" she cried as the other three turned to her.

"Take me back or I kill her," Sha're threatened, "Do it now."

"That's not going to happen," Jack told her, "Sha're, I know you don't want to harm Sam. Where's Daniel?"

"That fool," Sha're sneered, "I want to be returned to my true love. Apophis waits for me."

She pressed the knife harder to Sam's throat, "Do it now."

"Sha're," Daniel called from behind.

Sha're turned giving Sam the opportunity to pull away just before Daniel fired the zat. The electricity surrounded Sha're and she screamed before she fell to the ground. Daniel dropped the zat and fell down beside her.

"Dan'iel," Sha're cried as the hypnosis was broken and pain coursed through her, "Dan'iel, I am sorry. Please, I am so sorry."

Daniel pulled her into his arms, "It's okay. Everything is fine."

She touched the deep scratch on his cheek she had given him, "I did not mean it Dan'iel. I am sorry."

Her tears overwhelmed her and Daniel clasped her to him letting her cry absorbing the pain she was feeling, giving her the comfort she needed.

"Daniel," Jack said softly, "Let's get her somewhere to rest."

Daniel nodded and with Jack's help they moved her to the bunk nearest to them. She was shaking slightly no longer crying but watching them with fear.

"Sam, could you get me a blanket for her?" Daniel asked quietly as he sat down next to Sha're.

Sam pulled out a blanket and very gently draped it around the other woman who watched her worriedly.

"I am so sorry," Sha're whispered.

Sam gently touched her shoulder, "It wasn't your fault. Don't worry about it."

Daniel gave Sam a smile before he turned back to his wife and pulled her tightly against him. Sha're clung to him desperately afraid he'd disappear and after a while fell asleep.

* * *

Sha're sat on the bed in the VIP room with her knees pulled to her chest. She was meant to be sleeping but she couldn't. All the things she'd done over the past few months while under the control of the Nishta had come flooding back. She had been Ammonet, the creature she hated, she had actually thought herself to be the Goa'uld that believed herself to be a Goddess. Apophis had taken everything she cared about and twisted it. Her cheeks were tear-stained but she couldn't cry anymore. She had been crying for hours and there was nothing left in her.

"You're meant to be resting," Daniel said softly as he entered the room.

"I could not sleep," she whispered avoiding eye contact.

Daniel sat down beside her, "Are you hungry?"

"A little," she kept her eyes down.

Daniel very gently pushed her hair back off her neck before softly kissing it. Sha're closed her eyes leaning into his kiss before she pulled away.

"Why do you still kiss me?" she asked, "How can you not hate me? What I did to you, what I said."

"Sha're," Daniel caught her face turning her to look at him, "It wasn't you. I've been under control like that. I have done things because of that stuff that made me hate myself but it wasn't my fault. This wasn't your fault."

Gently she touched where she had scratched his cheek, "I hurt you so badly. I tried to kill you."

"I almost killed Jack once," Daniel told her, "Under the influence of the sarcophagus withdrawal I got a gun, I aimed it at him and I was a hairsbreadth away from firing it. Jack is the person I count as my best friend and I was ready to kill him."

Sha're stared at him in amazement.

"I love you," Daniel told her, "No matter what. Despite everything you seem to think could change that, I love you."

"I love you too," Sha're closed her eyes and hugged him, "I want to go home Dan'iel. Take me home."

Daniel pulled back and looked at her sadly, "You know we can never live on Abydos again."

"But we can visit?" she whispered, "So I can see Father and Skaara."

Daniel brushed his hand through her hair, "I'll arrange with General Hammond a time for us to go."

"Thank you," she whispered before she took a deep breath, "Show me your home then."

Daniel smiled and pulled her to a stand before taking her hand; "I've been told you can leave the base whenever you're ready."

Together they walked out of the mountain.

x

Jack stood with Sam and Teal'c watching the couple as they left together.

"Never thought I'd see him smile like that again," Jack said with a grin.

Sam smiled, "I'm so glad."

"As am I," Teal'c added.

"Okay, instead of us standing here watching them wishing we had lives of our own," Jack said, "Pizza?"

"Yep," Sam agreed.

"A good idea O'Neill," Teal'c said.

As the rest of his team walked along the corridor Jack just smiled.


End file.
